Fate's Choice
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Almona, a childhood friend of Eomer's has loved him for years, but with his new ascent to the throne and his need to marry, suitors are arriving from far and wide. Almona refuses to even attempt the win the heart of the King and yet when attention from another man threatens to pull her from Eomer how will he react? Eomer/oc
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my Eomer story! I adore him and I don't feel that he gets as much love as he deserves! I know it's short... but this is just the beginning...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings... just my Oc...**

* * *

I watch from the balcony as many maidens arrive from the surrounding estates, noble Rohan women and a few Gondorian as well. I gaze solemnly at them and vaguely wonder who will be Rohan's next queen. I turn back and walk into the room I have been occupying for the last few days and make my way over to the lounge chair. I pick up my book and return to my reading, while attempting to ignore the sound of hooves outside. I don't want to think about the fact that Eomer will be married soon. I've been perhaps a little too fond of him since we were young and although I've never been one of those dreamy girls who presumes they will marry the man they love, it still stings.

It isn't long until Eowyn comes stomping into my room. Clearly, she is unimpressed with the arrival of the women who are to be matches for her brother.

"This is silly!" She rages as she paces about my room, "You should be marrying my brother! There is no need for this! He is too blind to the see the truth! His true match is right in front of him!"

I roll my eyes at her behavior, "Eowyn... I have never presumed that I would marry your brother."

"Well you should!"

"He does not see me as such... I have always known that he would one day marry a different woman and I am prepared."

She glares at me, "Sounds like you've given up!"

I roll my eyes, Eowyn has always wished for me to be her sister and as we got older she deemed it natural that I would simply marry her brother. However, I know better... I am not the women that his eyes follow.

"How have I given up?"

"You have already conceded defeat to these women! If you don't even try to win my brother you will clearly lose!"

"Why are you so impassioned about this?" I question in exasperation as I set my book down, deciding that I won't be reading any time soon.

"Because you are the rightful wife of my brother and queen of Rohan!"

I give a soft smile and roll my eyes, however am I supposed to make her understand that it simply isn't me...

* * *

**Hey all I hope that you enjoyed the short prologue! If you did (or didn't) please let me know in a review!**


	2. The Prophecy

**Chapter One: The Prophecy**

**25 Years Ago**

****It has been mere days since the birth of the eldest daughter of a young Lord. This young Lord will one day be the most trusted advisor of King Theoden, whom is his best friend, and his daughter will spend her youth taming wild horses on the plains of Rohan.

Of course, he doesn't know this...

For, currently, he is too busy falling in love with this sweet baby girl to care about the future at the moment.

The sound of feet thundering through the hallways alert the Lord to the men rushing through the hallway of the castle.

"My Lord! There is someone who wishes to speak with you!" exclaims one of the guards.

The young man furrows his brow in confusion, but nods and follows the guards nonetheless. The young man follows the guards to the throne room where King Theoden sits gazing at the female knelt before them.

"Who are you?" he questions.

"No one... A simple messenger my Lord!" the young woman murmurs in fear.

"Well what message do your bring?" The king is trying to be gentle with the woman, but for some reason she seems petrified.

"A prophecy..."

"Prophecy? For who?"

"The young Lord..." she says indicating the young man who just entered the room.

"The next queen of Rohan was born just three days ago...She will help to bring clarity in a time of great turmoil and confusion. Her wisdom will be known throughout the land by all. "

"You say my daughter is to be queen...?" the young lord questions in skepticism.

Theoden glances over at his son, a strong and able minded boy of five who is playing the corner with his cousins. A fair and tiny girl of barely two, and a stout and headstrong boy of seven, the boys are trying to teach the baby how to sword fight with small wooden swords, although she only seems interested in the stuffed doll in her tiny hands.

Theoden smiles and stands to hug his friend, "Your daughter will be a fine match for my son!" He exclaims deciding that prophecy or not that it would be a good match.

The young woman quickly draws a hood over her head and quickly slips from the hallway and down the corridor. It doesn't take her long to find the room where a crib holds a tiny girl, gazing peacefully, but curiously around the room.

"She told me to give you this..." a silver owl is hung on the mobile above the crib. The crystal blue eyes of the owl shine bright in the darkness as the baby looks up at it with wonder in her bright blue eyes.

"You have quite the future... or so I've been told... One that you mustn't shy away from..."

She only receives silence as an answer, before she turns and rushes from the room.

* * *

**Soo... 22 alerts and 2 reviews? you can do better than that! So please Review!**


	3. Playing Chess

**Chapter 2: Playing Chess**

That night asI walk into the dining hall I'm immediately grabbed by Eowen and rushed to a seat situated between her and Eomer. I know this is her ploy to get us together, but if we have known each other our whole lives... How are things going to be any different now?

"Ahh Almona! How are you?! I have scarcely had time to speak with you since your arrival!" Booms Eomer happily.

I smile up at him, "I'm fine Eomer... How are you?"

His smile drops a little and that's when I know this is all a ruse.

"Let us talk about that later?" he whispers in my ear as he leans close to me.

I nod and the two of us make small talk the rest of meal. I notice that several of the young women in the hall are glaring at me. I don't really take much notice though. Why should they be intimidated by me?

* * *

The garden that I grew up in was left to wither and die while Theoden King was under the control of Saruman. The last time I saw this place weeds were choking out the once vibrant plants and tufts of brown withered shrubs littered the area. Neglect ran rampant in the once green fairy land that I played in. Now, as I sit gazing out over the terrain I can see where Eomer is trying to revive it. The dead plants have been cleared away and the weeds are slowly but surely being made to relinquish their hold. The earth nearest to me has been tilled and is ready for planting, most likely the healing and cooking herbs that were there in my childhood.

As I sit there in the dark and quiet I remember a time where flowers grew all about and there were many a tree to climb and shrub to hide in. I recall pulling briars out of Eomers hair and wrapping the cuts that Theodred received. Eowyn knew all my hiding spots and no matter which glen I would hide in, she would find me and drag me off to play with the boys. Much to my chagrin it usually involved swords and horses and not at all the books I prefered.

"I thought I would find you here..."

I jump at the deep familiar voice and turn around to see Eomer.

"Hello, Eomer King," I murmur as I get up and slip into a mockingly low curtsy, not unlike the ladies that now overrun the court.

I look up, still in my curtsy, and give him a wicked smile, he merely rolls his eyes at my antics and plops down on the bench I was sitting on.

"Not you too!" he exclaims in a tired voice, "I've had enough of all that! You are my best friend I would expect some familiarity!"

I giggle as I sit down beside of him, but I didn't lose my sly smile.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Worse!"

I laugh at him.

"It's hardly funny..." He says giving me a deadpan look.

"No... You are right it is hardly funny... It's hilarious!"

He glowers at me so I murmur, "Alright... I'll stop! Just don't look at me like that!"

We grin at each other like the old friends that we are as Eomer reaches over put his hand over mine. He pulls it closer to him with a heavy sigh and begins to play with my fingers as he would do when we were younger.

"I don't know what to do..." he murmurs forlornly.

"What do you mean? You don't know what to do?"

"I know I should get married... I'm king now... I just never expected to actually need to be married... I don't know that I'm ready..."

"Why not?" I ask softly.

"I wish to marry for love... I don't know that I have that luxury anymore."

"But did you ever really have that luxury?"

He furrows his brows, "What do you mean?"

"Well... you have always been the king's nephew, and, therefore, next in line for the throne; just because Theodred King never mentioned marrying you off doesn't mean that the thought didn't cross his mind. In the world of politics, you are a valuable knight, one to be moved to secure and protect the kingdom in more ways than one. Remember Eomer: It's not always swords that win a battle."

Eomer frowned, "What makes you think that?"

I laugh, "I don't know... maybe because I was promised to Theodred the day I was born!"

Eomer looks away, "You would have been happy with him..."

"I loved Theodred... but not in that way... he was a brother... and when he passed I mourned him as such... I don't know I would have been able to go through with that."

"Go through with what?"

"Marrying him..."

Eomer looks alarmed as he turns toward me, "Why not?!"

"You know why... there is another... there has always been another..."

"Better than the future king?" Eomer asks cynically.

"For me...yes... In general... No..." I say thoughtfully as I gaze up at the stars. I make it a point to avoid his eyes for fear he would see my own betrayal.

"I understand..." he says and I can see him gaze at the stars, lost in thought.

"So what you are saying is, that even though I have never been free to make my own choice, I have always been able to make my own choices?" He asks as he gave me an annoyed look.

"You can always make your own choices... its the repercussions you have watch out for..." I murmur as I turn back to look at him.

"I have missed you dearly," He murmurs as he puts his arm around me and pulls me into a hug like he did when we were younger. I grew up surrounded by these arms, they picked me up when I fell, hugged when I cried and carried me when I couldn't stand. Somehow, the rest of my life suddenly seems bleaker knowing that these arms won't belong to me anymore.

"I don't know what I have done without you for so long... Your wisdom is far beyond your years." He murmurs as he rubs my arms and whispers in my ear. The move intimate in it's nature.

I quickly sit up and pull out of his grasp, "We can't do that anymore," I say gruffly as make to get up.

Eomer catches my arm and turns me to face him, having stood up when I did as well.

"Why not?" He asks in frustration.

"You will be married soon... and that will be inappropriate it. Besides, Eomer, we aren't children anymore." I say sharply.

Before he could say anything else I turn from him and quickly make my way back towards the castle. I feel the tears pricking at my eye, but I refuse to let them fall. I knew this day would come. ****

_It's best not to let yourself get hurt..._

_It will never be you..._

* * *

****

Hey all! Sorry for the wait! But I did make it much much longer this time! Woot! Plus, I'm already working on the next chapter! So be looking for it!

**I would also like to give a big thanks to my reviewers!**

**Astrea Concord**

**SimplyJane**

**baiters08**

**me**

**Mini mo xx**

**'Guest'**

**Recovering4life**

**Thanks so much you all for reviewing! ^.^**


End file.
